


Small but Sweet

by Okami_no_fude



Series: Linked Universe oneshots [12]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Fluff, Kinstone Fusion, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), a birthday present to my dear friend, mentions of the picori festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_no_fude/pseuds/Okami_no_fude
Summary: Happiness comes in different shapes and sizes. It doesn't always have to be something big.(-- a birthday present fic for my dear friend)
Series: Linked Universe oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Small but Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Sillus/Loafy! This is a very small piece but I hope you enjoy it!  
(I tried to write all of your favorite boys together, but alas one boi couldn't fit, sorry Legend!)
> 
> [Linked Universe](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/) belongs to @jojo56830 on Tumblr.  
Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo

When the group had stumbled out of another purple portal, it was to the group’s relief that one of the heroes had quickly figured out where they were.    
“Guys, I think we are at my Hyrule,” the hero of the Four Sword claimed as soon as he got his bearings and scanned around the area. “We are near Hyrule Town, south of it, to be exact.”   
The group, after letting out a small cheer about the fact they did not have to stumble around and wondering where they were at all, let the native hero take the reins so they could reach civilizations to get much-needed rest.

When the heroes had arrived at the town, they were pleasantly surprised to see colorful decorations hanging around the gates. They could hear joyful laughter and lively music echoing from inside. 

“Huh, I guess it’s that time of the year already?” Four brightened up considerably when they came closer to the Town. 

Sky tilted his head. “What is it? it certainly sounds festive over there?” he asked, gesturing toward where the music drifted from. 

“We have one big festival celebrated in my era, and it is called the Picori festival! It celebrates the coming of the Picori, also known as minish, which helped drive away evil with the blade that they made. There’s games, food, entertainment, and one of the biggest events is the sword-fighting tournament. Although I’m not sure if entries are open now,” Four added, getting some slightly disappointed looks from a few of them. 

It was eventually decided that after finding a place to stay, they would go around and explore the festival as they liked on their own. 

At first, Hyrule was not sure where to go first, when Four had pulled on his arm to keep him where he was as the others scattered.   
“Hey Hyrule, would you like to come with me and greet the Town Minish here? They usually have a party in the ceiling bearings inside the buildings during the festival.

Hyrule gave a wide smile at the prospect of meeting more of the little friends of Four. While he hadn’t understood the language of the Minish when he had visited the Minish Village with Four for the first time, he still really enjoyed spending some time with the Minish. Although there was one problem…

“Uh, would I be able to hold conversations with them? I did not understand what any of them were saying when I was in Minish Village?”   
Four gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, the Town Minish understands the Hylian language for the most part, and I have been teaching some of them to speak in Hylian.”

“Then I would love to!”

\---

Hyrule ended up waiting for Four on top of a house in fairy form while the smith went inside said house to change size (he wasn’t going to question why the residents didn’t think it was suspicious for a person to disappear in front of their eyes). He was surprised to see Four pop out of the chimney of all places, weirdly enough not covered in soot. 

“Come on, it’s across this bridge, they usually hold the biggest party on the rafters of Mama’s Cafe,” Four exclaimed excitedly as he strolled on one of the minish-sized wooden bridge that was connecting the two roofs, Hyrule fluttering behind him. 

When they arrived at the place, Hyrule was pleasantly surprised at the miniature cafe the minish had above the cafe for the Hylians. The delicious smell of baked bread and melted cheese wafted through the air, and the jubilant chattering of the Minish could be heard.

The chattering rose in volume when the Minish had turned their heads around to see who had come in.

Many minish, some sporting the green outfit of the forest minish and others sporting blue, pink, and orange clothes rushed forward to greet the newcomers.

“Heya guys! Hope you don’t mind me dropping by unannounced!” Four gave a wave to the gathered Minish.

“Link always Welcome!” one of the orange-wearing minish squeaked out in accented Hylian, which elicited more cheers from the small beings. “Link’s friend welcome too!” 

It was interesting to see how the Minish were celebrating the festival that was dedicated to their race, which was rather modest than other celebrations he had been to. However, it was very enjoyable, as they got to swap stories, them about their race and culture, and him about his adventures he went through. The Town Minish, as he learned, were captivated by his stories and the way he weaved them greatly, and they clapped each time he finished a tale.    
“Fun story! Thank you!” The orange-wearing Town Minish exclaimed he took Hyrule’s hand and shook them. 

“Hey, Hyrule! I’m sorry to say this when we were all having fun, but I think we need to get going before the others wonder where we went!”   
All of the Town Minish expressed their disappointment of the two visitors leaving so soon, but the two heroes left with a promise if they stumble across Hyrule Town again that they would visit if possible. 

\---

As soon as they turned back to their normal form, the adventurer felt something drop onto his head with a soft thunk. It didn’t hurt, but he still felt it. “Ouch, what was that?”

Crouching down while rubbing his head, he picked up whatever fell on his head. It was a red object that looked like the right side of a puzzle piece. Hyrule could see a mark on the jagged edge of the piece but he could not quite tell what it was.

“Is that a kinstone piece?” Four peered into his hand where the object laid. “And its the right half of the kinstone piece!”

Hyrule was puzzled. “Kinstone piece?”   
The hero native to this Hyrule nodded as he rummaged around his pouch for something. “These things are created and hidden by the Minish, and by matching kinstone pieces, it would bring happiness and good luck to the people who did the kinstone fusion. I think the Minish wanted to give it to you as a thank you present.” 

For Hyrule, it seemed to be like some sort of superstition, but the way Four explained it, it seemed that there was some truth to it. “Did they bring you good luck?”   
“It’s small, but I have definitely gotten some good luck from the kinstone fusions I’ve done on my adventure,” Four nodded. 

Hyrule nodded, turning the piece around in his hand “Four do you have a piece that might fit this?”   
“I might,” Four stated as he continued to look around for something. 

  
“Aha, there is my kinstone bag!”   
Hyrule was a bit surprised to see a lot of kinstones in the bag, but there was one odd thing.   
“Four, are all of them left-side kinstones?”   
The aforementioned hero gave a shrug at Hyrule’s incredulous tone. “I don’t know why I keep finding all the left ones. Perhaps the minish is playing a prank on me? I just can’t throw them away though, who knows when I would meet someone who has kinstone pieces that would match mine?”

“And here I thought Legend and Wild were the ones who had hoarding tendencies.”

“Hey!”

The brunette gave a small laugh at the hero who had sported a fake offended look at his comment, before continuing to go through his kinstone bag to find the matching piece.    
“I think this one would fit!” Four exclaimed as pulls out a red kinstone that had similar looking jagged edges on one end. “Let’s try this!”   
Hyrule nodded eagerly and brought up his piece while Four brought his.   
It was a perfect fit.   
Both of them let go of the fused kinstone as it became warm in their fingertips. It emitted a small but bright red light before shooting up into the sky and winking out of existence. 

Nothing really seemed to have changed for him right after the fusion, but Hyrule felt some unexplained happiness at the warm thing he had just witnessed. Maybe because it had been a perfect fit? Or was it because he had done it with Four, one of his very good friends he had found along the journey that perhaps the goddess themselves have planned for the group of heroes across the ages? 

He wasn’t quite sure what the reason was, but he was certainly glad to make a new small but sweet memory for him to remember and look back to fondly.


End file.
